will you be my mate?
by rosethorn82
Summary: sessh is in love with kagome, will she return his love or still hangs on to her love for inuyasha.
1. kagome

The sun's about to set and everyone is tired and hoping that inuyasha will finally let them make camp for the night, when Kagome senses a shard of the shikon jewel coming toward them.

"Inuyasha there is a shard coming this way" "which way" "it's coming from the west and it's moving fast" every one get into there fighting stand.

"kagome get behind us with shippo" say sango.

Before kagome could move a panther demon grab her

"Give me the shard wrench"

"Inu…inuyasha" "let her go you bastard" say inuyasha.

"Stay out of this half breed"

"Why don't you let her go and I will make you eat those word"

"Don't try my patience, like a weakling such as you could harm a full blooded demon like me"

"Let her go and you will find out"

"Silence half breed, now wrench don't make me ask again give me the shards"

He grabs her by her throat. She tries to pry his claws out of throat in the process she let go of shippo who cry out when he hit the ground. It only takes a split second and the fight was over. The demon got distracted and sango and inuyasha attacked.

They make camp and kagome makes some ramen for everyone. After she ate she gathers her toiletries.

"Sango there is a hot spring near by, do you want to join me for a bath"

"Of course kagome"

"Kagome can I come too"

"Of course shippo"

They get undress and get in the hot spring. Kagome sigh "ahhh, that's what I've been missing all day" then close her eyes and relax and let the hot spring work its magic on her body.

"Sango thanks for coming with me"

"Okay kagome what is on your mind?"

"how do you know that i have something on my mind"

"well you are making small talk"

"i was thinking about what will happen to me after the jewel is complete. I always though that I will mate with inuyasha, now I know that will never happen. Once I wish on the jewel I'll be stack here. And I'll be all alone"

"But you'll have me kagome" " I know shippo" " and me and miroku"

"But you guys are going to get married I dont want to bother you. Plus you saw what happened today, I'm to weak to take care of myself how I am suppose to take care of shippo"

"But kagome you're not weak, actually you are the strongest person I know"

"Don't lie to me sango, you heard inuyasha and I know he's right"

"You find yourself in a new and difficult situation when you came here but you didn't freak out like some people would. Plus tell me kagome, how many people, human or demon alike, do you know that would adopt an orphan demon as there own" "I don't know"

"Well I only know one and that's you. If that's not strength than I don't know what is"

"Thank you sango, but I still can't protect myself and shippo. And sango can you promise me something" "anything kagome"

"Can you protect shippo for me if anything happens to me" "I promise kagome" "thank you sango you're the best."

she sight "I think it's time that we get out before miroku come peeping on us, we wouldn't want that do we"

They get out and get dress. Little did they know that beyond the trees a pair of golden eyes were watching and listening to every word they said.


	2. sesshoumaru

Since the day he met her in his father's tomb, his beast has been harassing him. When she pulled out his father's sword from the stone, it asked for her death.

When she mysteriously survived their attack, it demanded that they took her as their mate.

Sesshoumaru tries his best to tell his beast that was not going to happen because she is a human and he hates human. But the beast won't hear it.

So he planed on showing his beast how weak she was because he knew that his beast would not want a weakling as its mate.

He follow her pack almost every where. And notice some things about her that remind him of rin and make him want to protect her.

While following her he become use to her sent. It's like lilac with the sent of rain mix into it. Her sent call to him and his beast.

He was sitting under a tree watching rin pick up flowers to make a bouquet when he heard her scream.

He jumps up "jaken, watch rin if anything happen to her you're dead." And walk away,he mask his sent and aura.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where are you going" he say which earn him a cold stare over the shoulder from sesshoumaru.

While leaving he heard jaken say: "stupid human girl it's because of her my master leaves me behind" and he promise himself that when his back the toad will get a boot in the face.

When he was near the fight he heard inuyasha arguing with the demon and he saw the demon holding her by her throat and she was holding the kitsune demon in her arm.

(**Sessh's demon, **_sessh's though_)

"**Protect our mate" "**_she's not our mate"_** "and whose fault is that" "**_shut up stop bothering me" "_**not until you cave in"**

While fighting with his beast the fight was over but he stays and watch her while she makes food for them. When the girls and the kitsune went to the hot spring he follows them while telling himself that he's only doing it so that his beast will leave him alone.

When she undressed herself his eyes went wide. He was amaze at how beautiful she was, even though she is a human.

she was standing under the moonlight almost naked with only the pieces of clothe that cover very little of her private part. she is the picture of perfection. if he was a painter she would be his masterpiece.

He listens to there conversation and he had to agree with the demon slayer, she is a strong woman and she would make a good mate for him and an amazing mom to rin and any future pup they might have.

Right then and there he promises himself that he would protect no matter what. After their bath he follows them back to camp. When they get there inuyasha was gone and he picks up the sent of the dead miko.

He saw how sad she was when she realize he's gone and he could smell her unshed tears.

"**comfort our mate" "**_she is not our yet" "_**so you have finally decide that she will be ours" "**_shut up you baka she has to accept us first body, mind, and soul or she wont give us any heir" "_**then you better be careful because if we lose her I will make your life a living hell" "**_isn't that what you have been doing for the past two years" "_**this was purgatory compare to what I will do" "**_I don't intend on losing __her_ _now that I finally understand what she means to me"_

He get down from the tree and walk into the camp site. The monk saw him first and stands in front of the girl.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing here and inuyasha's not here"

"These are my lands monk, I can go anywhere I want and know the half breed is with the dead miko. He left you unprotected and there are lots of demons near by"

"Thank you lord sesshoumaru but we can protect ourselves"

"This is not a request monk, I'm staying"

"What about rin" was kagome first word since he came at the campsite

"They will not dare touch what is mine"

"Thank you again lord sesshoumaru"

Everyone settle down for the night while thinking how much of a fit inuyasha will be when he finds sesshoumaru at the camp.


	3. sesshoumaru propose

While everyone sleeps sesshoumaru move closer to kagome and watch her sleep. He is fascinated by her. He realizes that she is a complex creature.

She is caring and kind to her friend especially the kit, Shy and awkward around inuyasha, and strong and courageous around me.

The wind blew her hair on her face. Before he could stop himself he reaches out and put her hair behind her ear. He looks at her beautiful and peaceful face and couldn't help but caress her face.

She sighs and turns her face into his hand. He smirks and lies down next to her. She cuddles closer to him and he rests his chin in her head.

Sesshoumaru is a demon lord he doesn't need lots of sleep. However, due to kagome's calming sent, he was send into the word of dream.

Kagome feel something tickling her nose and force her eyes open what she saw amaze and scare her. It was sesshoumaru's tail, the whitest and softest pelt ever, wrap around her body.

She was amaze that sesshoumaru was so close to her, and she was still alive, plus his sent makes her feel dizzy.

He smells like the mountain air mix with pine, it is intoxicating. Inuyasha's sent can't hold a candle to sesshoumaru's.

She wanted to bury her nose into his hair and never move for the rest of her life. She was also scared that he would kill her for getting her body so close to his perfect body.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitch in his sleep, He could smell a hint of arousal coming from kagome and he could tell that she was awake.

He smirk to himself. "_it will be easier than I though to have her as my mate" "_**don't be so sure, remember we try to kill her" "**_I know but do you smell that she wants us" "_**remember what I say, so don't mess this up if you know what's good for you"**

Keeping his eyes close, he tightens his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. He nuzzles her cheek and than lick her, that is how inu show their affections. She turns her face to look at him and run her fingers into his silky silver hair. He opens his eyes and look at her.

"Sessh… sesshoumaru?

"Yes miko"

"What I am doing in your arms?"

"Sleeping miko"

"I know that but how did I get there"

"I put you there"

"But I though you hated human"

He come close to her ear "I don't hate you" and licks her ear.

Kagome's mouth drop open. "Miko close you mouth or you are going to swallow a bug."

Kagome was very confused to say the least.

She doesn't understand why sesshoumaru is acting like he is attracted to her especially since he has tried to kill her several times in the past. She has always been attracted to him, but didn't delude herself about him because she knows that he hates human.

So she settles for the closest thing to him, his brother inuyasha. When inuyasha choose kikyo over her she still stay close to him in the hope of seeing the object of her desires, sesshoumaru. And now it looks like her dream was about to come true.

"Sesshoumaru are you saying that you like me?"

"This sesshoumaru doesn't repeat himself miko"

"My name is kagome, ka-go-me not miko"

"Ka-go-me will you be my mate"

"What" "what" "what" say miroku, sango, and kagome in unison

Kagome jump when she heard her friends because she didn't realize that they were listening to their conversation but he knew.

"So ka-go-me what is your answer?"


	4. kagome accept

Inuyasha was deep in though while walking back to camp. He had spent the whole night rutting with kikyo and had enjoyed every second of it. He knows that kikyo can't give him any pup; then again that's why he has kagome. She is only good for two things: shard detecting and producing pup.

Now he's headed back to camp, back to kagome, while wondering what his next move will be. He smirks to himself while thinking "what other option does she has but to do what I say?"

He was so confident in what will happen when he tells kagome about his plan for her future that he was surprise to say the least when he heard his brother's question to her. He was mad at his brother for once again trying to steal what was his.

When he gets to the campsite nobody seems to realize that he was there. They were all focusing on what kagome's answer to his brother will be. He pulls tetsusaiga out and gets ready to fight his brother.

"Sesshoumaru, you will not take what's mine" and charge at a surprise sesshoumaru with an equally surprise kagome on his lap.

Kagome recover from her shock before he could reach them. To say that kagome was angry at inuyasha is an under statement.

"Sit boy" she yell "sit, sit, sit" and repeat it about ten more time. She got out of sesshoumaru's lap and walks to the fifteen foot deep crater that inuyasha form with his body.

"I'm not yours inyasha, you choose kikyo remember. I can do what I want when I want it. If I choose to accept sesshoumaru's offer that's my business you baka"

With that said she storms out of the campsite with her yellow back pack and head in the forest toward the hot spring. She gets into the hot spring and relaxes. Thirty minute later she got out, get dress and makes her back toward camp.

After she left, Sesshoumaru got up and follow her to keep an eye on her and let her cool down a bit before he talk to her again. He sat in the small clearing next to the hot spring waiting for her.

He was tempted to go check and make sure she was okay because she took so long to get out of the spring. When she finally comes his way he though the wait was worth it. She smells even better wet than she does dry, her sent drove them crazy.

"**Mate her now"** _"no, remember she has to accept us first"_ **"then move fast I can't wait much longer" **_"be a little more patient she will come around"_ **"better be right"**

When she saw sesshoumaru in the clearing she went to him and sat next to him and stare in front of her seeing nothing.

"Sessh… sesshoumaru"

"Yes miko"

"It's kagome"

"Hn"

"Why do you want me as a mate?"

"Because you are the only female, be it demon or human, that hold this sesshoumaru's interest"

"But sesshoumaru you hate humans and half demon if we were to mate we will have both."

"I don't hate all human and half demon, and it is also possible that we might have full blooded pups because you are a very powerful miko"

"I'm not that powerful sesshoumaru"

"But you are kagome I can sense your power. we just need to train you."

"But sesshoumaru you don't love me and I don't want to get hurt again."

"I don't know how to love but I can promise you that I will not hurt you"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because once we are fully mated hurting you will be like hurting myself"

"I think you forgot something, I am human in a few decades I will be dead"

"Not true, once we are mated you will live as long as I live"

"Really" "Hn"

"The kitsune is my son and I will not leave him behind"

"I wouldn't want it any other way, because I wouldn't leave rin behind either."

After hearing his answers she sigh because every reason she has for not mating him was put to rest and she felt confident that sesshoumaru will make her happy.

"Kagome what is your answer"

"Yes sesshoumaru I will be your mate.


	5. epilogue

**sorry everyone for keeping you waiting. this is the final chapter i hope you enjoy it. and please review i like to know what you think**.

* * *

It has been seventy five years since she became his mate and she has not regretted that decision. Even though sesshoumaru proclaim that he doesn't know how to love, no body love like him. It's like he can read her mind because everything she wants, she gets before she even ask for it.

Sitting under a tree in her favorite garden and watching her children play she is remembering inuyasha's reaction to her decision to mate sesshoumaru.

FLASH BACK

When inuyasha realize that kagome has not come back from her bath he decided to go look for her to see what was keeping her because he wanted to tall to her.

When he was near the clearing he heard them talk and stop to listen to what they were saying. When he heard her accepting his proposition he flew into a rage, pulls out tetsusaiga and ran into the clearing toward hid half brother

"You bastard, she's mine you can't have her"

"Inuyasha sit, I'm not your now nor was I ever your. You always wanted the clay pot, not me. I know how you see me, as her copy but I'm nobody's copy and I'm a person not a shard detector"

She vent her all fury toward him, then sat him some more and turn around and walk away.

END FLASH BACK

She was so furious that day she though she would never talk to him again. However after the twin, inu yamaru and sukosu, were born she wanted her kid to know their uncle. So sesshoumaru track him down and brought him to see them.

She was used to see the surprise on everyone face when they first met the twin. Not only are the beautiful but they are also full blooded demon.

Inu yamaru looks like his father with the beautiful features and the marking the golden eyes only his hair has black highlight in it.

His sister sukosu is as beautiful as he is with bleu eyes and black hair with silver highlight.

When inuyasha met the twin to say he was surprise is and understatement, he was stunned. He has never seen more beautiful pup than his niece and nephew.

He was so happy to see them and reunited with kagome that he asked sesshoumaru if he could stay in the castle. Now, he works for sesshoumaru as his trusty adviser. Soon sesshoumaru was delegating more responsibilities to him and spend more time with his family.

Life has been good to kagome, her friend and her family. After the twin was born she was worried that she was going to lose rin to old age.

However her fear was put to rest when shippo ask for rin's hand in marriage. Now, they have two pups a boy name kiyo and a girl name sakura.

Sango and miroku got married and had five children before they died of old age. They had Three boys; soti, kalik, and miku and two girls naja and misa.

After kikyo died in the battle against naraku, inuyasha was devastated. But since living in the castle he became more like himself again. And he fall in love with Akira a fox demon and has two children inu sota and senji and she is pupped again.

While giving birth to the twin kagome was in so much pain that seshoumaru promises himself that he will not pup her again. But kagome had other ideas. When the twin turn ten she started nagging him about wanting more pup. Five month later she had her wish and they name him after his grand father inu taisho. And now seventy five years later they have nine kids and counting and they are still happily mated.

* * *

**i would like to thank everyone who read and review my story i really appreciate it. **


End file.
